


Healing

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Can be read stand alone or as a continuation of The Chase, F/M, It actually starts off kinda sad but gets better, It doesn't start off smutty tho, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Smoker finds a boat next to his ship and goes to investigate. Inside is someone who he'd never thought he'd get up close and personal with.





	1. Reunion and Healing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Battle of Marineford and is a couple of months into the two-year timeskip.

Vice Admiral Smoker had been having a relatively peaceful day as he sat leaning back in his chair with his legs kicked up on his desk, hands behind his head. He took a drag of his cigars before letting out a breath, watching the smoke dissipate before closing his eyes. All of the sudden, frantic knocks came to his door along with a voice, "Vice Admiral Smoker! There's a small ship port side!"

Smoker grumbled lowly and put his boots to the ground with a loud thud before he stood and exited, following the soldier outside to a group of marines that were pointing and talking about something just out of his sight. The group parted when he came up before looking over the side of the ship to see a small, simple wooden ship lightly bumping against the side of the warship. Smoker narrowed his eyes and took a drag of his cigars before turning to the others, "I'm going to go check it out."

He vaulted over the railing and used his ability to descend to the other boat, landing rather quietly before walking towards the cabin, muscles tensing as he got closer. He was reaching towards the doorknob with one hand while his other held onto the handle of his jitte, prepared for a sudden attack. Just as he was about to grab the doorknob, the door swung open, making him take a step back before he fully processed who was standing there.

Tazz stared at him with a wide eye, blinking before a small smile was brought to her lips, "Smokey! Long time no see, huh?" He let out a breath before pausing when he noticed the condition she was in. She had bandages over her right eye with a nasty wound coming from under them, bandages around her neck and peeking out from the collar of her t-shirt, and she seemed to be putting more weight on her left leg.

What caught him off guard the most was the empty space where her left arm should've been, the short sleeve of her shirt hanging off her shoulder. He furrowed his brows before looking back up to his soldiers and waving that everything was okay. He ushered her back inside the cabin with surprising gentleness before shutting the door behind him.

She limped over to the single bed at the far side of the room and sat down, watching Smoker as he pulled the chair from the desk against the adjacent wall and dragged it in front of the bed. He spun it to that the back was facing Tazz before he sat, folding his arms over the back and giving her a hard stare. They just sat in an awkward silence before Smoker removed his cigars from his mouth and spoke, "What the hell happened to you...?"

The tenderness in his voice caught the both of them by surprise, but neither of them commented on it. Tazz sighed softly and looked at her lap, fist clenching the camouflage fabric of her cargo pants, "It all happened at Marineford..." Smoker furrowed his brows and looked her over again, "When? When I had seen you there, you were fine. Well, as fine as one can be after getting out of Impel Down..."

She let out a slightly bitter chuckle, "Yeah...Great hospitality there..." She moved her right hand from her lap to lightly grip her left shoulder, "First, Mihawk slashed my eye when I blocked him from my brother and then Akainu basically melted then ripped my arm off when I tried to keep him from getting to Luffy. Stupid, I know, but you do what you can when protecting your only sibling." She propped her right foot on Smoker's chair and pulled the pant leg up, revealing a rather shoddy wooden prosthetic that seemed to go passed the knee, "Law snagged this from a merchant when he was getting supplies. After Ace was.....After that, I guess I went into some sort of Berserk mode and tried to attack Akainu and Doflamingo ended up cutting off my leg in an attempt to immobilize me...According to them, I killed a lot of marines."

She put her foot back down after righting the pant leg and small tears built in the corner of her eye as a bitter smile made its way to her lips, "I've never killed anyone before...until then, at least." She let out a shaky breath and wiped at the tears, but Smoker already saw them. Wanting to change the topic away from herself, she smiled a bit and pointed at his jacket, "I see you've been promoted. Should I start calling you Vice Admiral Smokey?"

Smoker grunted and ran a hand back through his hair before watching her face. He frowned at the quite obviously forced smile on her face before thinking for a moment. He sighed and put one cigar back in his mouth before holding the other out to Tazz.

She stared at the object dumbly before smiling softly and taking it with small 'thanks'. She took a deep drag before breathing out the smoke and moving so that she was leaning back against the wall with Smoker watching her carefully. He puffed on his cigar for a quiet moment before standing up and moving to sit on the bed, "Let me see."

She cocked a brow as she watched him and took another puff of the cigar, "See what?" He gestured for her to move closer to him, "Your wounds." She gawked at him for a moment before smiling nervously, "They aren't pretty..."

He rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, "I don't care. I wanna see them." She sighed softly and handed him her cigar before turning away so she can pull her shirt off over her head with slight difficulty, "Luckily, my devil fruit also gives me increased healing. A wound that would take a normal person a couple of months to heal would heal in a week or two for me..." Smoker let out a hum and looked at the bandages covered almost her whole torso, "Are these healed yet?"

She nodded and started unraveling the bandages around her torso. Smoker's breath caught in his throat when he saw the gnarly scars on her back, the most prominent being a large x-shaped one that looked much like a burn. He reached out to touch it before hesitating and then gently pressing his gloved fingertips to the wound, drawing a soft hiss from Tazz, "Did Akainu do this too?"

She let out a breath and nodded, "Yeah..." His eyes trailed over her back, examining the smaller wounds that have already healed into scars, spotting one that looked to wrap around her left side to her front. His gaze then traveled to her left shoulder, wincing a bit at the sight of the angry red spot where her arm should be.

He finished off his cigar and opened the closest window and flicking it out to the water before handing Tazz her cigar so she could do the same. When she finished with it, he took it and tossed it out before closing the window and putting one hand on her right shoulder and the other on her left hip. She jumped in surprise at the unexpected contact before blinking as Smoker gently turned her around so he could see the rest of the damage.

Not wanting to see his face when he looked at the rest of her wounds, she looked off to the side and bit her lower lip. Smoker frowned when he saw the small x-shaped scar that was directly over where her heart was. His eyes moved to where the scar from her back was and saw that it intersected with a gnarly scar that seemed to still be healing on her abdomen that started at her right hip, spanned across her stomach, and jutted up to end at the left bottom corner of her ribcage.

He pressed a fingertip to it and traced it upwards, vaguely acknowledging a shiver from the woman. After that, he looked at what appeared to have been a bullet wound at the top right portion of her stomach. He gently rubbed at it with his thumb before he returned to examining the other scars.

His eyes caught a long scar that wrapped over her right shoulder and ended just under the collarbone, though this one seemed much older than the others. He put a finger on it and leaned a bit closer to inspect it, "What happened here?" Tazz let out a soft chuckle and finally looked at his face, blushing lightly when she realized how close he was, "I got that when I was eight...I think I got it from fighting off a group of thugs that had been picking on my brother but it could be from something else."

He hummed softly and did something that made her go stiff and blush brightly: he had pressed his lips to the scar. She promptly became a stuttering mess as he pulled away and chuckled at her reaction. He slid off the bed and moved the chair back to its original spot before removing his jitte and setting it against the desk and shrugging off his Vice Admiral's coat and specialist jacket before dropping them on the chair, leaving him shirtless like she was.

Tazz finally regained some sort of coherency and just watched him, a silent question hanging in the air. He looked back at her with a smirk before turning and walking back over to her. He took one of the bandages that laid in a pile of the ground and lifted her right arm before wrapping the shoulder, covering the Strawhat jolly roger tattoo that was there, "In here, we can be just people. No pirates, no marines..."

Tazz watched him tie the bandages before looking at him, just now seeing the scar on his face but saving the question about it for later. She watched him as he sat back down and set to work on taking off his boots before she followed suit, albeit with a bit more difficulty. They both kicked their boots off to the side before just looking at each other.

She jumped a bit when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap and put his chin on her head as he hugged her to him. She leaned against him with a small smile, "Getting soft, Smokey?" He grumbled and squeezed her a bit tighter, "Shut up..."

He didn't even know why he was doing this, just that it felt like something he needed to do. For some reason unknown to him, it hurt him to see her so broken and defeated. He wanted her to go back to being her cocky, rambunctious self.

He sighed softly and buried his face in her seemingly always messy hair, breathing in the subtle vanilla scent that somehow nicely mingled with the smell of the sea that was imprinted on her. They sat in silence for a while, taking comfort in each other's company. After a moment, Smoker trailed a gloved hand up to her neck before lightly grasping her chin between his index finger and thumb.

He gently turned her head towards him and chuckled softly as she blinked sheepishly at him. He watched her face for a moment before leaning his face closer to hers, shutting his eyes as he did so. Tazz's eye widened as he pressed his lips to hers, taking a moment to process what was happening before she closed her eye and kissed back.

She shifted in his lap so that she was sitting sideways and she put her hand on his cheek. Smoker put his hand over hers and adjusted his other arm around her waist, lightly squeezing her hip with his free hand. The kiss continued before the finally parted for air.

They opened their eyes and stared at each other before Smoker put a gloved finger in his mouth, biting down on the material before pulling the glove off with his teeth. The move got a blush from Tazz as she watched transfixed before he grabbed the glove from his mouth before tossing it aside and doing the same for his other glove. He moved back until his back was against the wall and shifted her so that she was straddling his lap as watched her, pleased with the bright blush on her face.

He put his hands on her hips and lightly squeezed, bringing her out of her daze. She swallowed thickly and covered her face with her hand, too embarrassed to actually say anything. Smoker chuckled and gently pried her hand away from her face before bringing her palm to his lips and kissing the center.

He then kissed her wrist before lightly nipping the skin, making her breath hitch in her throat. He started slowly kissing his way up her arm, finally taking the time to look at the tattoos: black flames on her forearm, a black spiked chain on the bicep, and the Strawhat jolly roger on her shoulder that was currently hidden by the bandages he wrapped around it. He recalled that her left arm had had the same tattoos, though the shoulder had her own jolly roger which was a fanged skull with black flames surrounding it.

He continued kissing up her arm before pulling her closer to him and pressing his lips to the crook of her neck, making her stiffen against him. He worked his lips against the skin before nipping and sucking lightly, getting a soft mewl from Tazz. She bit down on her bottom lip and slid her hand to the back of his head and tangling her fingers in the longer strands of his slicked back hair.

He dragged his tongue up her neck, liking the way she shivered, before his lips latched onto a spot behind her ear. He kissed and sucked at that spot, getting a moan in response. He smirked against her skin and kissed and sucked his way back down her neck to her pulse point.

He lightly bite down before sucking, intent on making a mark. She gasped softly and slightly tightened her grip on his hair, making him groan against her neck. He slid his hands to her ass and squeezed roughly, causing her to buck against him.

He growled lowly and pressed her down against his growing erection, getting slightly louder moan before he fiddled with her belt. He unbuckled it and released her neck long enough to get her to get up on her knees to shimmy her pants down enough to kick them off before he moved her aside. He smirked at her quizzical expression before he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants before lifting his hips and sliding them down before kicking them aside, revealing that his half-hard member was making a small tent in his briefs.

Her eye was glued to him, mouth watering a bit when his thickly muscled thighs came into view. Now they were just left in their underwear and Smoker crawled over Tazz, gently pushing her onto her back on the bed as he hovered over her. He smiled down at her and leaned on his right elbow that was placed by her head as his left hand ran up and down her right side before resting on her hip and squeezing lightly.

He then slipped his hand down to hook two fingers in the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down. He moved back a bit to pull her panties the rest of the way off before tossing them aside. Afterward, he sat back and began removing his briefs before tossing them in the direction he did her panties.

He settled back over her on his left elbow and trailed his right hand up and down her side before sliding it to her thigh and squeezing it, vaguely noticing the orange and black barbed wire tattoo wrapping around the middle. She bit her lower lip and put her hand against Smoker's chest before moving it along the expanse of muscle before sliding her hand over his shoulder, up his neck, and to his hair. He leaned down to kiss her, drawing her lower lip into his mouth and lightly biting it before sucking on it.

He slid his hand from her thigh to behind her knee before hiking her leg up to his waist and pressing his body against hers. After a moment of an intense make-out session, Smoker pulled away and laid on his back before pulling Tazz over him and turning her around and grabbing her waist. She looked back at him with a bright blush and saw his smirk.

She finally realized what he was wanting and she smiled back before leaning down, pressing her chest against his stomach. He groaned softly when she grasped his member and pumped it a few times so that it was fulling hard. He pulled her lower half closer to his face before dragging his tongue along her slit.

Tazz gasped quietly and shuddered before licking at the tip of his dick, swirling her tongue around the tip before taking the head in her mouth as she continued stroking him. Smoker groaned against her before plunging his tongue inside her, making her arch her back and mewl. Her hand faltered in its movements as her mind became clouded from the pleasure as he wiggled his tongue inside her before sucking.

Her breathing grew hot and heavy when he withdrew his tongue and flicked it against her clit before wrapping his lips around it and sucked harshly. Tazz's thighs trembled and she bucked against his mouth, making him have to grip her hips tightly to keep her still. She remembered that she was supposed to be pleasuring him to so she returned to her task of stroking his length, once more sucking on the head.

He groaned against her and in turn made her moan around him. After a few moments of this, Smoker reached his limit and yanked her off of him and flipped them around so that she was on her stomach and he was leaning over her. He panted against her neck and pressed his hot shaft against her ass.

She nearly hissed from the heat of it and she let him slip an arm under her before lifting her lower half up to her knees, his torso keeping hers pinned to the mattress. He pressed hot kisses against her neck, biting down every now and then to mark it like a canvas. He reached down with his free hand and positioned himself at her dripping entrance before easing inside.

The stretch made Tazz gasp and whimper while the tightness made Smoker hiss as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder. Once he was in to the hilt, he put his elbow by her head and fisted the sheets as he fought to stay still so she could adjust to his size, other arm holding her tight against him. After a moment, he slowly pulled out before sliding back in to see if she was adjusted yet.

The sound that came from her made him groan in return and he shut his eyes and pressed open-mouthed kissed along her neck and shoulders as he started a steady pace. The sound of grunts, pants, moans, and skin wetly slapping against skin filled the small cabin. Tazz tightly grasped the sheets and arched her back with loud moans spilling from her throat. 

Smoker groaned against her skin before biting down on the crook of her neck, making her let out a high moan. She gripped the sheets tighter and squeezed her eye shut tightly, "Smoker!" His name sounded like honey from her and he groaned in response, bucking harder against her.

After humping against her for a few more moments and loving the sound of her voice, he pulled out, getting a whimper of protest from Tazz before it became a surprised yelp when she suddenly found herself laying on her right side with Smoker once more between her legs with her left one thrown over his shoulder. He leaned over and put a hand by her head while the other gripped her thigh.

She arched her back and moaned loudly when he thrusted back into her, her head falling back against the bed as she grasped the sheets for dear life. Smoker panted and put more force behind his thrusts, his eyes slipping shut as he focused on his movements. When he felt that he was getting close, he slid the hand holding her leg to his shoulder down her thigh before he pressed his thumb to her clit, making her hips jerk and more high-pitched moans to spill from her.

He frantically rubbed her bud and slowed his pace a bit but kept the same amount of force behind his thrusts. A hot coil formed in her gut and she gripped the sheets tighter, "Smoker! I-I'm close!" He grunted and rubbed more fervently at her clit until the coil in her belly snapped, throwing her into orgasm.

The spasming of her walls around him sent him to his own completion and he continued thrusting, riding out both of their orgasms as he shot his seed inside her before stilling. He let her leg slip from his shoulder. He pulled out of her before laying on his side in front of her with a his arm tucked under his head as the two panted heavily.

They laid there for a moment to catch their breaths before he draped his other arm over her waist and pulled her closer, holding her to his chest as he kept his eyes closed. He felt her fingertips trace the scar on his chest before moving to his face and touching the scar on his face. He nuzzled against the hand with a soft sigh, "You know, being a marine, let alone a vice admiral, we don't often get this kind of luxury..." 

She hummed softly and rubbed his cheek with her thumb as she leaned her head against his chest, "Sound hard." He huffed and opened his eyes as he raised his arm, using his ability to retrieve two cigars from his jacket. He turned on his back with Tazz in the crook of his arm.

He put his cigars in his mouth and was about to get his matches when a finger with a small amount of black flames on it appeared in his sight and lit his cigars for him. He smiled a bit and gave one to Tazz, who puffed on it happily. They both blew the smoke into the air above them as they fell into silence. 

After a few minutes, Tazz spoke up with a soft voice, "You know, if your men catch word of this, you could be in deep shit..." Smoker chuckled and rubbed her side, "I wouldn't worry about it. My men don't much like rules." She hummed softly and smiled softly, closing her eye.

They once more fell quiet before Smoker broke the silence this time while staring at the ceiling, "How...would you feel about becoming my woman?" She looked up at him with a wide eye before her gaze softened and she smiled warmly before nodding, "I'd love to." She blushed lightly and averted her gaze as she took another drag of the cigar, "To be honest, I think I fell for you back when we first met in Loguetown..."

Smoker smiled and gently rubbed her side, "For me, it was when we were trapped in that seastone cage in Alabasta." Tazz chuckled softly and rested her head against his shoulder as she closed her eye. Smoker turned his head to her, "Do you have anywhere to go soon?"

She hummed in thought before shaking her head and holding the cigar between her fingers, blowing out a stream of smoke before speaking, "Nope. The whole crew is waiting two years before we meet back up at Saobody. There's a lot of time until then so I've just been wandering around..." He hummed and lightly squeezed her tighter against him as he turned his gaze back to the ceiling, "It's decided then. You'll stay with me on my ship until you have to leave."

She chuckled and smiled to herself, "Not like a prisoner, I'd hope?" He grunted and squeezed her side before going back to rubbing it, "Of course not. I'll make damn sure my men keep their hands to themselves around you and to treat you with respect." She smiled again and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, "Much appreciated, Vice Admiral."

He groaned and pinched her side, "I said no titles in here..." She chuckled and kissed his cheek again, "Yes, yes." She shifted so that she was partially laying on top of him and she watched his face with a warm smile.

He looked at her for a moment as he rubbed her back, being mindful of any healing wounds, "And I'll be sure that we get some proper replacements for your arm and leg." She smiled and lightly kissed his lips, "At least until Franky can make me some." He nodded and kissed her back before closing his eyes with a soft sigh.

She smiled at him and laid her chin on his chest, holding the cigar so that she didn't get any ash on his chest. He took another deep breath before letting out the smoke, "You can get a shower later. I'll get someone to attach a line to your boat when I take you aboard." She nodded and took another puff of the cigar before blowing the smoke in Smoker's face much to his mild annoyance. 

He took the cigar back when she handed it to him and put it in his mouth next to his other one before putting the hand not holding Tazz behind his head. They laid like that for a good while, only moving when the light coming through the small windows began to turn orange. Smoker was the first to get around, moving and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed before standing. 

He put on his briefs and pants, buttoning them and buckling his belt before he grabbed his boots. He sat on the edge of the bed as he put them on, slightly turning his head when he felt an arm sling around his neck and a weight on his back. Tazz pressed a few kissed to his cheek and jaw before she began to get around.

Smoker finished lacing up his boots and grabbed her panties and other articles of clothing before helping her get dressed. When he finished buckling her belt, hooked his fingers behind it and yanked her forward, pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. She returned it happily and then sat on the bed so he could put her boots on her before tugging her shirt over her head and pulling it down after she slipped her arm through the sleeve.

He walked over to his coat and jacket before putting his jacket on and slinging his coat over his shoulders, adjusting them before turning to see Tazz walking over to him with his gloves in her hand. She smiled and handed them to him, "Don't wanna forget these..." He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head as he took his gloves, tugging them on before putting a hand on her cheek and rubbing with his thumb.

She chuckled and put her hand over his and squeezed it lightly, "Don't tell me you really are going soft? I didn't peg you as the cuddly type." He rolled his eyes and pinched her cheek before tugging it, getting a soft whine of slight pain from Tazz, "Oh, shut it and just let me be affectionate..." She chuckled again and smiled as she gave a lazy salute, "Yes, sir."

He cocked a brow and smirked after releasing her cheek, "Let's explore that another time. Right now, we gotta get you situated on my ship." She nodded and started walking to the door, "So how are you gonna introduce me? 'Men, this is my new pirate girlfriend, Monkey D. Dragon's daughter and Strawhat's big sister.'" He chuckled softly and walked behind her before hugging her to his chest as he grabbed the doorknob, "Maybe."

He opened the door and walked her out to the deck before slipping his arms under her legs with the other around her back. She blushed lightly and smiled as she raised a brow at him, "Is this necessary?" He gave her a deadpan face before cracking a small smile, "Absolutely."

He flew them up to his ship, gently setting Tazz down once he landed and kept a hand on her back as a large group of marines surrounded them, a few instantly recognizing her. They were about to get their guns when Smoker put a hand up to stop them, a slightly dangerous glint in his eye, "No one puts a hand on her without my permission. Am I clear?" The group salutes and shouts a collective 'Yes, sir!' to which Smoker nodded in approval and look at Tazz, "I'm sure most of you know who the woman is. For those that don't know, this is Monkey D. Tazz, Dragon's daughter and Strawhat's sister."

Tazz looked up at him and blinked before smiling. He smiled back, much to the shock of his soldiers, before he looked back at the group, "She is also now my lover. If any of you so much as look at her funny, I will personally kick your asses off this ship." The group gawked at him before saluting again with another 'Yes, sir!'. Tashigi walked up to him with an apprehensive look one her face, "Are you sure about this...? We could get in a lot of trouble for harboring a pirate..."

Smoker nodded and hugged Tazz to his side, "Yes. The only way anyone else would find out about this is if someone ratted us out. None of you would betray me like that, right?" He was met with various reassurances and Tashigi sighed softly before nodding, "Alright then..." Smoker nodded and looked at the others before barking out orders, "Everyone back to your duties!"

They all scrambled off and Tashigi started walking away before Smoker called her back. She turned around and blinked as the white-haired man gently pushed Tazz towards her, "Will you show Tazz to my quarters? I need to get someone to attach a line to her boat." The swordswoman nodded and started walking with Tazz right behind her.

Once they reached his quarters, Tashigi was about to leave when Tazz gently caught her arm, making her look back at the pirate with a slightly startled expression. Tazz released her arm and rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at the floor, "Look, I know you don't trust me since I'm a pirate and all, but I don't want to hurt any of you. I truly do love Smoker and I want you to trust me as he does..." Tashigi stares at her for a moment before letting out a sigh, "I...I just don't want him to get hurt..."

Tazz smiled at her reassuringly, "You don't have to worry about that. If I did anything to hurt him, it would probably hurt me more..." The swordswoman smiled back and nodded, "I'll hold you to that..." They nodded to each other before the marine walked off to return to her duties just as Smoker walked up.

He put a hand on Tazz's lower back and guided her inside his quarters, "Let's get you clean." She smiled and let him lead her and he was now glad that he had a personal bathroom.


	2. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoker gets Tazz cleaned up before they go to bed.

After guiding her into his bathroom, he closed the door and turned to her, "Do you need any held getting undressed?" She blushed a bit and nodded, "Y-Yeah..." He smiled a bit and walked closer to her, starting with her shirt.

He gently pulled it off of her before sitting her on the edge of the large bathtub and taking off her boots. She watched with a light blush, embarrassed at having to need assistance just to take her clothes off, but also flattered that he was willing to do it. After standing her up, her put her hand on his shoulder and unbuckled her belt before sliding her pants down her legs, letting her balance against him when she needed to move her legs. 

He removed her panties for her and sat her back down on the edge of the tub before turning the hot water on and plugged the tub. He looked at her wooden right leg and put a hand on the thigh, "This should come off, too." She bit her lip before nodding, watching as he removed the prosthetic and put it aside.

He unwrapped the bandages from the stump and furrowed his brow, seeing that it was a bit worse than her left shoulder since it had some weight put on it and was rubbing against the replacement through the bandages. Once the tub was filled, he picked her up and set her in the water before standing and undressing himself as Tazz watched with a light blush, "You joining me?" The man nodded and finished stripping himself.

He gently pushed Tazz forward before slipping in the space behind her. He slung his arms over the back of the tub and bent his knees on both sides of her as she leaned back against him. He closed his eyes and let out a breath as he tilted his head back, finally relaxing after a long day.

She smiled to herself and swirled her hand in the water before tilting her head back to look at Smoker. Feeling her look up at him, he opened one eye and looked down at her, "What?" She smiled and reached her hand up, running her fingers over his cheek, "I've never seen you look this relaxed. Every time I've seen you, whether it was chasing me or just generally being pissy, you've always had a scowl."

He huffed and closed his eye, enjoying the feeling of her fingers on his face and he wrapped an arm around her waist. She let her hand slip from his face before she took his hand and played with his fingers. He smiled a bit and kept his eyes closed, letting her do as she pleased and he relaxed further against the tub.

After a few minutes of just soaking in the water, he took his hand from her and put it on the top of her head when she protested a bit, "Gotta start washing up." She pouted a bit but acquiesced and she shifted so he could lean forward to grab a cloth and bar of soap. He lathered the rag and used one hand to hold her hair up as he began washing her neck. 

She closed her eye and sighed softly at the pleasant feeling. He moved the cloth to her chest and scrubbed gently before taking her wrist and holding her arm up and rubbing the cloth over it. He set it down before carefully washing her left shoulder.

Smoker then began washing her back, still careful around the fresh scars, before moving the cloth to her front. He washed her stomach before reaching under the water and lifting her left leg out of the water. He ran the cloth over it, just now realizing that she had an orange and black barbed wire tattoo around the middle of her thigh.

He set the cloth aside and ran his fingers over the ink in her skin, "Didn't know you had this." She smiled and nodded, "Yeah. That was one of my first ones." He picked the rag up and resumed cleaning her leg before setting it back in the water.

He put the cloth over his shoulder and picked her up by her waist and sat her on the edge of the tub so he can clean her stump. He saw dark green, thorny vines wrapping around the upper thigh and a black rose on the inside. He gently cleaned the area before getting her back in the water.

He then began to start washing himself, starting with his neck and chest like he did for her. Then he cleaned his arms and Tazz turned around, taking the cloth from him and making him arch a brow. She grinned and started running it over his chest and stomach before moving back so he can turn around.

She scrubbed his back, feeling the muscles through the skin and cloth with her fingertips. When she finished, he turned back around and retrieved the cloth from her, "I'll do the rest." She smiled and watched as he finished cleaning himself.

He then splashed both her and himself with water to get the suds off before he leaned back once more. She relaxed against him and closed her eyes as he felt him start messing with her hair and she smiled, "That feels nice...." He let out a rough hum and started rubbing her neck.

He trailed his hands to her back and rubbed the area, being mindful of her injuries, before moving his hands to her sides. He continued massaging her torso and watched as she sagged against him with a pleased smile on her face. She let out a content sigh and draped her arm over his bent knee and he wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her into his lap.

He closed his eyes and ran the fingers of one hand through her hair again, lightly rubbing her scalp as he did so. She hummed at the feeling, "You're good at that..." He smirked and tilted his head against the back of the tub, "I'm glad you think so."

They continued to sit there, only getting out once the water began to cool down. Smoker was the first to get out and he wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist before getting one for Tazz. He picked her up from the tub and stood her up before wrapping the towel around her.

He dried her off before stooping down and picking up her panties. He helped her put them on before carrying her to his room. He sat her on the bed before gathering her clothes and setting them aside.

He dried himself off before putting on a pair of gray boxers and a pair of pajama pants before getting a large black t-shirt for her to sleep in. He dried her off the rest of the way before slipping the shirt over her head. He put the towels aside and shut the curtains on the windows to block out the fading light.

She leaned back on her hand and watched him move about his room before turning off the lights and sliding under the covers. She wiggled underneath them and smiled when he pulled her against him, "This is probably gonna take a while to get used to." He gave a rough hum in agreement and closed his eyes, resting an arm over her waist and tucking the other under his head.

She watched his face before her eye slipped closed and she drifted off. Upon realizing that she fell asleep, he opened his eyes and stared at the peaceful look on her face, glad that she no longer had the hidden sorrow that she did earlier. He smiled a bit to himself and closed his eyes again before falling asleep.


End file.
